


Space

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: There's something aboard the Crescent Rose.JanuRWBY Day 12: Sci-Fi
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 9





	Space

_In space, no one can hear you scream_. Some movie hundreds of years ago had that as a catchphrase. It was true, that if you screamed into the vacuum of space, no one would hear you.

But technology has advanced multitudes since then, and the Crescent Rose, the latest spaceship to be engineered by Beacon Aeronautics, made the great expanse of space seem miniscule with the speeds it could achieve.

Ruby Rose, head engineer, was currently aboard the Crescent Rose on its maiden voyage when everything went wrong.

At first the thrusters died. Ruby’s mortification as passengers complained about the shoddy workmanship was only beat by Blake’s fear when the communications went out. Weiss’s attempt to calm passengers quickly ended in panic, which Yang could only contain so much.

But the worst part was the noises in the vent.

What passengers jokingly said was as a stowaway ended in screams as they disappeared. The pandemonium that followed somehow made Ruby think back to that movie catchphrase. She knows that it was really referring to how nobody would come to your rescue.

And as the chitters in the vents grew louder, and more people continued to disappear, Ruby really wished she could forget that movie ever existed.

**Author's Note:**

> The sci-fi shirts of RWBY that they had at RTX 2020 reminded me of Alien.


End file.
